Got 2 believe
by v4n3s5aCH4N
Summary: Always the bride's maid, never the bride. Sakura Kinomoto a famous wedding planner is deperate to get married, and Syaoran a photographer, whom she hates and vice versa, is desperate to become succesful. How far will they go to get what they want.RR SS ET
1. The Feud

**Well let's see nothing much happened today, I just woke up, pretty late huh? Well I was thinking about my fic Miss Sweer16 2004 on deciding whether or not I should continue it, well it all depends it anyone reviews right, but I know that I have many faithful readers so I guess I'll try and continue it, but in the mean time, I have a new story for all of you, Hope you enjoy.**

**Okie some of you may be familiar with this story well actually you Filipino readers, this is actually taken from the Filipino movie Got 2 believe I know same title. All though it's pretty much the same plot line I'm changing some things, you'll notice It as the story progress.**

**Disclaimer. Alright I'm going to say this once through out the whole story. Got 2 believe the movie does not belong to me it belongs to who ever wrote it.**

**Disclaimer. The CCS characters don't belong to me, they belong to clamp.**

**Okie on with the Fic**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_The feud_**

Sakura, a very famous wedding planner was sleeping peacefully dreaming about how her would turn out to be, while all of the sudden she hears an annoying ring that's urging her to weak up.

Sakura's alarm clock woke her up, it was her friend's Chiharu's wedding and she was one of the bride's maids.

"**HOEEEEE**, damn I'm late again!"

She quickly brushed her teeth and got ready. She was now fixing her hair into a tight bun, while she was angrily looking at the mirror.

"Argh, do not tell me that **DAMN** Li Syaoran is going to be there? I have had enough with him, I swear if he takes any of my pictures today, or ruins any good moments I will seriously chop his head off."

Syaoran Li, a very good photographer who is just starting out and is still waiting for his big break to become successful was up and early and now was getting his camera ready for Chiharu's wedding; he was not only there because he was going to take pictures but was there also because he was friends with her back in elementary school. All of the sudden Syaoran sneezed.

"Whoa, someone must be talking about you buddy," Eriol Syaoran's best friend came up to him. He was also Syaoran's partner in the business.

"Yea well, I wonder who it could be, it could, Miss Tomoyo Daidouji?" Syaoran raised his eye brows at his friend; he knew how much Eriol loves Tomoyo but still doesn't have the courage to ask her out.

"That's not even funny Syaoran! We all know it can't be Tomoyo?"

"You might not know?"

Eriol scowled at Syaoran, and then suddenly had playful grin on his face.

"Oh I know that it's not her buddy, because if someone is talking about you this early it would be Miss Sakura Kinomoto, she's probably thinking of a way to kill you!"

Syaoran scowled at the mention of Sakura's name, he had hated her ever since they were small for some unknown reason, and the perfect way to annoy her was taking pictures of her during weddings while she screws up, and to Syaoran that task is never too hard for Sakura is known to be mega clumsy. Of course he knows that his hatred for her goes both ways for she despises him just as much.

"Would you shut up about her Eriol, and besides we shouldn't be talking about Miss Sakura that way, because she may put the color in the wedding today." Syaoran got a mischievous smile played across his face as he continues to get his camera ready.

"What ever." Eriol shook his head at his friend, he doesn't really know why he and Sakura hate each other so much, but he for one would like their little feud to end, for Kami sama's sake, it has been going on since kindergarten ever since the first day they met, he doesn't really remember what had happened, but the moment the two laid eyes at each other they had hated one another.

_**Flash back**_

_Little Sakura was sitting under the sakura tree along with her best friend and cousin Tomoyo. They were talking about princesses and their prince charming when Syoaran and Eriol walked by._

_Of course ever since then Eriol has liked Tomoyo too, so he didn't say anything except a hi and let his best friend do all the talking,_

_"Ohayo Daiduji-san and Ohayo Kinomoto-san!" Eriol greeted the two little girls._

_"Ohayo Hirigizawa-kun and Li-kun!" The two girls answered him_

_At that time Sakura and Li didn't really know each other so their little feud has yet to begin._

_"So what are you two girlie girls talking about?" Syaoran raised his eyebrow at Sakura and Tomoyo._

_"Well actually Tomoyo-chan and I were just talking about princesses and how they ended up with their prince charming and they lived happily ever after."_

_When Sakura said that Syaoran began to laugh, and this pissed little Sakura._

_"What's so funny Li-kun?" Sakura said with an angry glare featured across her face_

_"Kinomoto-san princesses and their prince charming didn't end up happily ever after, and besides there no such thing as forever."_

_"Yes there is!" Sakura fought_

_"No there isn't!" Syaoran was getting pissed now; this little girl just doesn't get it._

_"Yes, how about Cinderella!"_

_"Cinderella? Didn't you see how her glass slippers were passed around to every maiden through out the whole land, Ew that's got to stink, I bet you the prince fainted after she wore it!"_

_"How about Snow white?"_

_"The prince divorced her, who wouldn't; she gave their baby to the seven dwarfs."_

_"Then how about sleeping beauty?"_

_"Ew, she slept for so long, yuck she has bad breath!"_

_Little Sakura began to cry, and that's how the little feud between her and little Syaoran began never to end until... now that's the question that is still left unknown._

_**End of flashback.**_

"So that's why, I can't believe that simple talk between fairytales got those two so mad" Eriol was thinking aloud.

"Fairytales, and got who mad?" Syaoran was looking at his best friend questioningly

"Uh nothing, I was just thinking of something"

"Uh right? Well don't just stand there we're running late and we have go to get there just in time ass everyone that's part of the wedding arrives."

The two of them continued to get ready, and as soon as they were done, they got inside Syaoran's car and drove of towards the church.

Sakura got out of the car just as the wedding was about to start, she went to her position and waited as the wedding march began.

She was in the middle of isle, smiling and day dreaming that it was her wedding that was taking place, when all of the sudden, she tripped. She started to get back up but her long flowing dress was keeping her down, she began to hear people murmuring.

'_Oh, that's got to hurt_'

'_That's so embarassing_'

'_Is she alright?_'

When she was finally up she smiled at everyone.

"Ehehe, I'm okie'

Sakura then heard a flash, she looked up and found Syaoran standing just a few feet away from her taking pictures, he was then imitating her when she fell. She sent a death glare his way, and proceeded walking down the isle.

As the ceremony began, Sakura was in deep thought, she was imagining that she was the one up there giving her vows. When it was time to say I do, she could hear people protesting in her head, and she got so caught up that she stood up from her seat and began to yell.

"**I DO!**"

She looked around her to find that everyone was looking at her, and then again she heard a flash, she knew all too well where it came from and she was too upset to look. She just sank back down into her seat and watched as the wedding proceeded.

Syaoran was standing by the wedding cake watching as everyone was mingling with one another. They were now at the reception, and he was waiting to take pictures of when the bride throws her bouquet. He noticed Eriol beside him who was looking very eagerly towards another direction, he looked up and saw that he was gazing at Tomoyo. Sakura shook his head at his friend, and inwardly laughed.

"Eiol, man, nothing will happen if all you're going to do is stare, make a move."

"Huh, what are you talking about Syaoran, I wasn't looking at Tomoyo."

"Who said anything about Tomoyo?"

Eriol blushed crimson

"Oi, buddy you have got it bad"

"I know, I don't know what to do, but enough talk about me, why are you so happy?"

"Dude, didn't you see what happened today during the ceremony, Kami, that's got to be the best wedding I've been through, well of course counting the other 15 wedding that's Sakura has managed to screw up. Today was unbelievable, I mean did you see that fall, and when she yelled I do! Oh man."

"Syaoran, you're really finding this a comedy show on channel 44 do you?" ( _I don't know if they have a comedy channel in Japan so I'll just go for the comedy channel we have here in Toronto_.)

"Well yea, wait a sec alright, Chiharu-chan is about to throw the bouquet."

Sakura got in position as Chiharu was about to throw the bouquet of flowers, she was determined to catch it if it was the last thing she'd do.

Chiharu throw the bouquet and Sakura got ready to catch it, when something or more like someone had bumped into her and she fell towards the ground. Sakura could hear the girls screaming, and she knew that the bouquet has already been caught, she looked up at the person who has now made second on her top ten to murder list and looked up to find that it was the reigning number one.

Sakura got so mad that she punched Syaoran straight to the face, screaming her head off.

"How dare you, do you deliberately live to make my life a living hell?!"

"Would you punch me again if I said yes?"

Sakura screamed in frustration got up and ran.

"**I HATE HIM**! He is such a worm, he is just like a worm that I wish I can just step on for how many times until his whole body is etched on the ground like a fossil!"

Sakura and Tomoyo are now driving towards their condominium, the wedding was now finished and Sakura was still furious.

"Calm down Sakura, I'm sure it was by accident"

"Accident, **ACCIDENT**! Oh you mean just like the 36 other mischiefs that he's played on me on the last 15 weddings that we've been through?"

"Well, okie maybe this time it was an accident, and was that really 36?"

"Yes"

"WOW, girl you're counting," Tomoyo laughed

Sakura fell silent for a moment and looked behind the back seat to see if the rest of her stuff was there, and noticed the bouquet sitting near her bag. Tomoyo looked at the review mirror and noticed that Sakura was looking at the bouquet she had caught.

"Sakura I..."

"It's okie girl, I mean I don't need a bouquet just so I can get married right?"

"Right"

The two of them drove in silence. Sakura was still really bombed out about what happened, she could only wish that Syaoran was thinking of his death wish and writing his last will and testament at that moment for the next time she sees him she will totally murder him.

Syaoran and Eriol were driving towards their compound and poor Syaoran was leaning his head on the back of the seat and had an Ice pack on top of his nose.

"Damn Sakura sure can punch, you okie Syaoran?"

"Yea, Argh I swear to Kami-sama, it was by accident"

"Right, just like the other 36 pranks that you've played on her, on the last 15 weddings that we've gone to"

"What ever, but this time it really was an accident, how the hell was I supposed to know that she was on the way, and besides it was only a bouquet, and oh by the way was that really 36?"

"Yes, and Syraoran, it's not as if you don't know Sakura already; she's desperate to get married."

"Ha, oh well her lost, I mean who would want to marry her, she's one feisty person, anyone would mistake her for a guy, if she didn't have the right curves and all."

Eriol raised his eyebrows at his friend

"I thought you hate her?"

"I do, but that doesn't mean that I can't let my guy instincts take over from time to time, I mean don't get me wrong or anything, I may hate Kinomoto but she's one hot chick."

"Well, well, well, let's just hope that your guy inctincts won't get you anywhere further, ne?"

"Buddy trust me, with Kinomoto, that's how far as it's going to get."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**He, he, he, that's what you think Syaoran. Well how was it? Please bare with me on this one, I promise it's going to get better, And now I don't even know if I'm ever going to continue on my fic Miss Sweet 16 2004, I'm still pissed over what happened, But if any of you review on it then I'll continue it, just show me how much you want it to be continued and I'll do it just for you. As for this one I think I like how it's turning out to be. PLEASE REVIEW! Luv ya!**

**Next chapter**

Sakura thinks that someone wants to marry her (guess who)

Syaoran gets an offer in order for him to be an all time famous photographer

Tomoyo has a problem

Sakura visits her family

Syaoron tries to give Sakura a preposition


	2. The Family Curse

**Well well everyone I'm back, and with another chapter, I noctied that not much responded with this fic, but I'm just going to take my risk, and try it out anyway, Hopefully some will take a liking to it, anyways, here it is, and I also decided to continue my other fic Miss Sweet16 2004, because I really love my plot for that one. Well I won't keep you, so just read along, REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Non of the CCS characters belong to me, because we all know that they belong to the amazing CLAMP**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_The Family curse_**

Weeks later, 5 months to be exact, Sakura happily entered her shop called _Ever After, _she decided that she had wanted to be there early because they were meeting some new customers. She began to hum in melodic tone and placed the flowers she had bought onto an empty vase. She noticed Tomoyo coming her way, and decided to greet her.

"Ohayo Tomoyo chan" Sakura gave Tomoyo her one hundred dollar smile

"Ohayo Sakura- you're here early" Tomoyo greeted Sakura and returned her smile with of her own.

"Well I heard that we have new customers, and so I decided to come by earlier than usual to meet them, ne?"

"Hai, they've arrived already, and their over there by the love seat, checking out some of our creations" Tomoyo pointed towards a pink love seat where to young couples, who seemed, happy and very much in love, were looking through their design books.

Sakura and Tomoyo approached them and Tomoyo gladly introduced Sakura to the lovely young couple.

"Konichiwa, this is Sakura kinomoto my partner in business"

Sakura extended her hand out to each of them and both gladly shook it, "Ohayo, I'm Kinomoto Sakura, thanks so much for considering _Ever After_ to organize your wedding. I promise that you won't be disappointed. Here we make sure that our customers receive best quality, making sure that you're wedding day is a memorable one; after all forever start on that day."

The two young couples, nodded their heads in approvement, "Well Kinomoto-chan we are very glad to know that our wedding is in good hands."

Sakura smiled at them, she's love to stay and help them out along wit Tomoyo but she remembered that she had some paper work that she had to do, so she gladly excused herself and made her way towards her office.

---

Syaoran was at his and Eriol's studio and they had Meiling over. He was persuing her to consider having his pictures be published on her magazine for she was the editor and chief of Teen Queen magazine.

"Onegai, Meiling-chan, but please, it's not like you aren't my cousin, come on"

"I get what you are saying Syaoran, but I don't see a very interesting topic."

Syaoran looked at his cousin in bewilderment; he could not believe that she was refusing him that easily.

"Mei, weddings, don't tell me that's not a very good topic, you don't know how many teens out there are fantasizing on how their weddings will turn out."

Meiling sighed, she should have known it, her cousin is not one to give up, "I know Syaoran, and I also know that you are very good at capturing moments, like take this one for example she is so cute," Meiling pointed to a picture of a very adorable flower girl on a light pink kimono, "but we already did a piece on Asian weddings last year, now if we're going to try that again, then were going to need a whole new topic on it to make it more interesting."

Syaoran growled in frustration, suddenly they heard a loud thud and turned towards the stairs where poor Eriol was sitting flat on his butt. The two of them rushed towards his aid.

Meiling shook her head at the blue haired man, "You Eriol, you are such a cluts sometimes,"

Eriol laughed sarcastically. Syaoran who was crouching behing him helped him up, "Are you alright buddy?"

"Yea I'm fine, you know what, that damn stair is to slippery, why not try putting a carpet on it or something,"

Syaoran looked at his friend and shook his head, "No but seriously Eriol, are you ok?"

Eriol brushed dirt of his pants, "Yea I'm fine"

As the two were talking, Meiling was looking at pictures that Eriol was carrying down that was the cause of his fall, she was examining them carefully and on it revealed a girl with auburn hair, the image would have been a picture perfect of every photo was not of her falling or crying like a baby, or messing up on something.

"Who is she? She looks very familiar?" Meiling asked her cousin but didn't turn her gaze away from the picture.

Syaoran looked at her as if she was crazy taking interest on such pictures, "Uh that's Kinomoto Sakura, I sent pictures of her along with others that I sent you before."

"Oh, now I remember, she's the wedding planner, she's the one who are always brides maids on weddings but till now she still can't manage to find herself a husband,"

"Uh that's because no guy would take a liking onto marrying her," Eriol responded coolly.

Syaoran still looked bewildered, and it caught him on why his cousin is so interested.

"Wait a minute, what got you so interested about her anyways?

"This is it Syaoran"

"This is what?" Now he was even more confused

"I can do a story on her, funky designer, all time brides maid, is there any way that you can contact her?"

"Wait a minute, what?"

"Syaoran, don't act dumb okie, look I can do a story on this girl, I can just picture it now." She said as her hands was motioning on her face as if imagining a picturesque sight, "We'll entitle the article, _Always the bride's maid, Never the bride_, I can't wait to see how she would plan her own wedding, so Syaoran is there anyway you can contact her?"

"Wait, if I say yes, what's in it for me?"

"Well, that's easy, you can be the photographer, this story can be big Syaoran, after all I hear that she is a very famous wedding planner, known in all over Japan, this is where you can get your big break,"

Syaoran smiled at the thought.

"So how about it, cousin of mine?"

He looked at Meiling for a moment, and the finally, decided to agree.

"Well Meiling Li, you got yourself a deal."

---

Sakura was walking along the streets of Tomoeda and she suddenly bumped into someone, she looked up and blushed, it was non other than Yukito.

"Sakura, Ohayo" He greeted her with a hug

"Ohayo gazaimasu Yukito-san, gomen ne, for bumping into you"

"Daijobu, so how have ya been?"

"I've been good you?" Sakura smiled at him, as they started to walk along the streets

"I've beed great, actually, the only thing that is waiting to make my life even better is to get married you know what I mean right Sakura,"

Sakura blushed, she inwardly thought, that Yukito was finally going to propose to her, sure the both of them haven't really been dating of anything, but Sakura and Yukito have known each other for so long, so that's just the same.

"Well Yukito, do you have anyone in mind?"

Yukito looked at her and smiled, this got Sakura to blush even more, "Yea actually I do"

'Oh **KAMI**!' Sakura thought, her dreams are finally coming true, ever since the first day that she had layed eyes on him she had fallen inlove with him.

"Well mind telling me who?"

"Well, I don't want to surprise you or anything."

Sakura's smile got wider

"I promise I won't scream **HOEEE**!"

"Hai, well I was going to propose to.."

"Yukito-kun!"

Sakura and Yukito turned towards the direction of where the scream came from, and only to find Eriol's cousin Nakuru

"Konichiwa Nakuru-san" Sakura and Yukito greeted her in unison

The two gladly began to talk

"So Sakura-chan how are you?" Nakuru asked her with a bright smile shown across her face.

"I feel really good you?"

"I'm feeling better than ever, but if you'll excuseme Sakura chan, Yukito-san promised to take me to the amusement park today, would you like to come?"

"Iie, it's quite alright"

"Okie, well Ja ne Sakura?" Yukito waved at her as he and Nakuru walked away.

"Hai, Ja"

As soon as they were both of her sight she continued her walk around the busy streets of Tomoeda.

---

Syaoran and Eriol were thinking of a way to persuade Sakura to agree with them.

"Oi, Syaoran, buddy, you have got wrong timing"

"What ever, come on, how hard can it be?"

"Apparently harder than ever imagined," Eriol started to look up into space

"How hard?" Syaoran gulped

"All I can say is that, you had better start preparing your last will and Testament, and also start preparing for you're death wish, I'm pretty sure Sakura is still ticked of about what you did to her, and from the looks of it, she might want to murder you."

"Great, just what I need, but her think about it, if she is planning to kill me, I'm sure I'll still be able to wish for my death wish, and I'll just wish for her to agree with me on this preposition, and when everything is all settled I'll just gladly run away."

"Nice try buddy, but come on be more rational here."

"hai you're right"

The two of them began to think more until one of them has the perfect idea,

"I know, how about we just go over there"

"yea Eriol, and what will she have us do throw us out of her shop?"

"Hey it's worth a try, come on"

"Fine, fine"

And the two of them got ready, headed towards Sakura and Tomoyo's shop.

---

Sakura walked into the shop, to find a face of her friends from elementary school and another one who'm she just wished she could erase as if it never exited on the face of the earth.

"**WHAT**, **ARE **, **YOU DOING HERE**!!" Sakura marched over to Syaoran and started to point harshly at his well toned chest.

"You now Sakura it's not very nice to point,"

"**SHUT UP**, just **SHUT** the **HELL UP**!"

"Oh didn't you also know that it's not very nice to yell in public, as well."

Sakura screamed and frustration, and Tomoyo who was snuggling closely to Eriol, let's just say that a few days after the wedding the two decided to hook, and are now happily inlove, came over to Sakura to try and calm her down.

"Calm down Sakura-chan, Syaoran and Eriol are just here because they have an offer to make, please do it for your dear old cousin and best friend and just hear them out."

"Fine fine" Sakura mumbled defeated.

Sakura led Syaoron into her office and the two began to talk.

"So, well then talk,"

"Okie, well my cousin wants to do an article on you, and what she wants is give us the details on how you would organize your own wedding."

Sakura looked at him questioningly, "Meaning?"

"Meaning, we want to you to wear a wedding gown and pose for us, and do all those other stuff that a bride does."

Sakura slowly chuckled, and looked at Syaoran with rage in her eyes.

"Look , Li, I will not wear a wedding gown unless I am the one who's getting married"

"Come on"

"I said no!" Sakura yelled at him, got up from her seat, and dragged Syaoran out the door."

"Come one Sakura pleas, I'll make you a deal."

Sakura stopped dragging him and looked at him straight

"Okie, what's you're deal?"

"Okie, you help me, and I find you a boy friend?"

"No"

"No?"

"No, as in, I already found someone and that's a no!"

Syaoran decided to protest even more, but Sakura was persistent and he found himself outside her shop, with a hand imprinted across his face, along with Eriol who was shaking his head.

---

That Sunday, Sakura and Tomoyo was over at her parent's mansion as every Sunday they would have a family gathering there. Sakura was reading one of the articles on Teen Queen Magazine, where a full article about her and her pictures on Chiharu's wedding, the ones where she had completely embarrassed herself was shown, with a title _She's t it again!_

"**I HATE HIM**!!!!!" Sakura screamed and her whole family covered their ears.

Later on that day, during lunch, her family was talking to her, and persuading her about when she will get married.

"Sakura honey when are you going to get married?" Her mother asked her

"Soon mom, soon"

"Sakura sweety how old are you?" Her aunt Sonomi asked

"I'm 24 aunty"

"Actually mom, aunty, Sakura will be turning 25 this year" Tomoyo added

At the mention of her age both her mom and her aunt gasped

Sonomi and Nadeshiko looked at Sakura and then at one another

"Oh no!" Nadeshio began

"I know what you mean, Naddy" Sonomi joined

"Sakura honey, you do know about our family curse, right?" her mom asked

"Yes sweety, if you pass 25 without being married then that's it for you sweety, you are going to grow old, an old made to be exact."

"Well actually mom aunty, I'm pretty sure I won't grow into an old maid, because I know that I will get married soon."

"**REALLY**!" Everyone cried

"Yup"

"Oh wait a minute, does this guy know, that you're going to get married to him?" Fujitaka ask with a playful grin across his face

"Otou-san! Don't be cruel" Sakura cried to her father

"Aha, that's a good one dad, Kaiju's own suitor dosen't know that he even likes her, let alone marry her."

"**GRR**! Shut up Touya, and don't call me Kaiju!" Sakura sent him a death glare.

"Well Sakura dear, who is the guy?" Her mother said

Sakura smiled at them shyly

"Well, it's, Yukito"

Everyone had an expressionless emotion on their faces, and all yelled at the same time...

"**WHAT, YUKITO**!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Well how was it, a cliffy, well, I hope you enjoyed, Please REVIEW, and thanks to those who did review earlier, REVIEWS REVIEWS, and please no FLAME, Ja ne, LUV YA!**


End file.
